


six thirty

by juniacx



Series: heaven sent you to me [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rooftops, Song: six thirty (Ariana Grande), idk boys being boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniacx/pseuds/juniacx
Summary: jihoon watches the sun set in junhui's eyes.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: heaven sent you to me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189025
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	six thirty

**Author's Note:**

> on this episode of i love ariana grande and junhoon so much that its probably unhealthy  
> if there are mistakes ignore em ill edit later barkbarkbark  
> 

`am i enough to keep your love?`

`when we're old and stuff, will you still have a crush?`

if jihoon has to see another math problem in the next three minutes, he’s going to lose his mind. 

everything on the page is starting to look like captcha text on websites, and he (overdramatically) feels like his vision is going blurry. he figures he should get a breath of fresh air before studying again. the longer he stays at his desk, the longer he feels he might just break it and tear it apart. 

opening the double doors to his balcony, jihoon breathes in the air, gazing at the sunset. it’s a bit brighter than a normal 6 p.m. sunset, but it’s pretty nonetheless. 

it’s cold, but it’s a nice, refreshing cold that wakes jihoon up. he wraps himself in his arms to keep himself warm before his mind wanders off, and his eyes drift towards the balcony to his right.

that’s junhui’s house. 

he wonders how junhui’s been doing over spring break. they haven’t talked in a few days, mostly because they’re both too busy studying and applying to colleges. he’s about to text junhui before he notices something move on the rooftop.

lo and behold junhui, whose eyes are on the sunset, too. it’s been a while since the last time he’s seen junhui up there alone. junhui mentioned in passing a couple of months ago that he might be too big to get himself onto the rooftop, but it seems like he managed to do it. 

the first time he saw junhui on the rooftop was the day that he first moved in ten years ago. junhui was seven, fresh from china, and was as fluent in korean as a baby. it wasn’t until the summer before middle school that they had their first conversation. 

on a bright day in july, a whole group of thirteen children met in the park, arguing over who could run the fastest. junhui won by a half-second over the oldest boy, seungcheol, and the entire park applauded him. jihoon yearned to befriend junhui, who had turned into a vivacious boy with twinkling stars in his eyes. on that day, all thirteen of them made a vow to remain friends until the end of time, and it was the first time jihoon grinned until his face hurt.

grinning at the memory, jihoon figures he should pay junhui a visit, so he throws on a thick hoodie (which is probably junhui’s) and bounds for his neighbor’s front door. mrs. wen greets him there and asks him how school is going, to which jihoon replies that it’s going great, lies straight through his teeth, and tells her that her hair looks nice today. she laughs and lets him up the stairs, to which jihoon thanks her and goes straight for the balcony. 

“jun-ah,” he calls quietly from the balcony. it’s darker now, but junhui’s figure is bright on the rooftop so he can see him quite well. junhui looks down on him, his lips turning upwards into a smile. jihoon puts his foot onto the balcony railing, using his hand as leverage to lift himself onto the rooftop. “what’re you doing up here?” 

the boy in front of him doesn’t answer and just extends his hand out for jihoon to grab. he sends junhui a grateful glance before he takes his hand, pulling himself forward until they’re sitting next to each other. jihoon’s gaze shoots straight to the ground first, watching a few people switch on their living room lights as the sky gets darker. it’s been a few years since he’s been up here on junhui’s rooftop, but it feels just like yesterday when they pulled an all-nighter up here just for shits and giggles in junior high. he feels their knees touch every few seconds and expects junhui to speak soon, but they’re still sitting in silence. 

it’s nice up here in the evening. the sun is peaking out right behind the houses in front of them, its golden rays outlining the houses with a bold yellow. the sky is are slightly purple with a dash of orange. the clouds, if any, are dim and have a paler tint to them than the sun. the scene paints the whole block yellow, orange, and purple, and the wind is chilly. it’s a bit bright for the evening, but maybe that’s just how bright it is on the rooftop. he glances at his room to the left and sees it's already incredibly dark, only one yellow square in the middle of the room. 

to his side, he feels junhui lean backward onto the shingles, stretching his arms out in front of him. “how’d you know i was up here?” he asks, finally breaking the silence. he uses one of his outstretched hands to draw little circles on jihoon’s back with his index finger. 

“i couldn’t focus on my work ‘n then i saw you from my balcony...” answers jihoon, squirming at the feeling. junhui’s finger persists. “so your mom let me in and—what the, stop that!” he turns around to slap the hand away from his body, frowning at junhui’s laughter. “what’re you doing up here anyway? shouldn’t you be studying, too?”

junhui retracts his hand and puts it behind his head instead, breaking eye contact with jihoon to look off into the sunset. “i wanted some fresh air while i think,” he briefly explains before it’s silent again. in the silence, jihoon takes time to study junhui’s face, his eyes tracing the sharp edges of his jawline and his thick eyelids. junhui’s really not a kid anymore, he thinks, and it pisses him off how tall he’s gotten. 

he jumps when junhui’s gaze returns back to him. the elder smiles widely, using his free hand to brush the messy fringe away from jihoon’s eyes. “how come you couldn’t focus?” jihoon leans slightly into his hand, feeling the pads of his fingers on his cheek. “too busy thinking about me?”

“oh, shut it,” jihoon laughs despite rolling his eyes. junhui lets out a loud laugh; he must think he’s really funny. “i think i drained myself by studying all day, i probably just needed a break.” junhui just nods slowly before he’s staring at the sunset again, his hand falling. this time, jihoon’s gaze follows, too, but he catches junhui’s hand. “what were you thinking about?”

junhui watches jihoon mindlessly play with his hand for a few seconds before chuckling. “i just—no, it’s stupid. i wasn’t thinking about anything.”

“c’mon,” urges jihoon, his head turning back to the elder. “you know that secrets don’t leave the rooftop.”

“pfft.” junhui stifles a laugh. jihoon rolls his eyes and stops himself from punching junhui right in the chest. “i hope that you’d keep my secrets no matter where i tell them.”

he waves his hand dismissively. “whatever, just spit it out,” he demands and pinches the skin on junhui’s hand. it has him yelping.

“fine...hoonie, you’re my boyfriend, right?”

he blinks. “uh, i hope so?” 

“i mean—like—like, you wouldn’t—” he takes a breath while jihoon smiles patiently. “you won’t tell the guys anything about this, right? ‘cause it’s kinda embarrassing and, like, i’m pretty sure that would be against boyfriend code.”

“of course i won’t,” he assures, leaning back onto the shingles with junhui. before his head can even hit the rooftop, junhui shifts his arm to let his boyfriend’s head rest on his bicep. he gets comfortable, shooting junhui another grateful glance. “now would you tell me what you were thinking about?”

junhui sighs, his hand still in jihoon’s. “okay. i was thinking about college.”

jihoon breaks out laughing. “that’s it?”

“no!” junhui exclaims, blushing profusely. “i was thinking about, y’know, the guys...us.”

jihoon pauses. ”oh.”

“yeah, ‘oh’,” junhui scoffs and turns back to the sunset. ”it scares me, hoon. i don’t want us to grow apart—any of us. i mean, especially me and you, but i can’t imagine a life without, like, jeonghan-hyung annoying me or soonyoung’s tiger fursona. i really don’t want us to go separate ways after high school.” 

“we won’t—”

“you don’t know that, though.” junhui’s getting upset, so jihoon rubs his thumb against the back of his hand to soothe him. “once we grow up and have families, we’re gonna lose our friends and all that stuff. plus, jeonghan, shua, and cheol hyung are all graduating in a few months! even _they_ are going separate ways. they’ve never been apart a day of their lives! they’ve been friends longer than we were, and...i can only imagine what’s going to happen to us.”

jihoon flips himself over and lifts himself up by the elbows to tower right over junhui, who stares at him with teary eyes. “junnie,” he whispers. “it’s okay. we won’t grow apart. all of us have been together for so long, how can we just forget about each other like that?”

“but,” junhui says back, voice broken. “we all have different dreams. there’s no way we won’t lose each other—“

“it might happen someday, it might not. we won’t be kids forever, but that doesn’t mean we’re just going to forget about each other,” jihoon interrupts, smoothing out the hair sticking out of junhui's head. “but we’re only juniors. we have a while to figure everything out, so don’t worry and live in the moment. and no one’s going to forget you. i’ll make sure of it.”

junhui, unsure, takes jihoon’s hand. “what about us?” 

“what _about_ us?” he echos. 

“i mean,” junhui looks off to the side, not wanting to look into jihoon’s eyes. “you’ve always wanted to go to yonsei[¹](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782356#work_endnotes). that’s been your dream since junior high! i don’t want to weigh you down just because i’m your boyfriend, y’know? and who knows, you might abandon your dreams to be with me. heck, you might even abandon _me_ when i get rejected. you’ll realize you have a stupid boyfriend.”

jihoon scoffs. “yeah, right, ‘when i get rejected.’ as if you’re not smart enough to get into yonsei with me.”

“i’m not!”

“you are!”

he blushes. “shut up.”

“you’re worried over nothing,” jihoon replies with a delighted, airy laugh. “you think i’m gonna let you escape from my grasp that easily? i’m not gonna abandon you _or_ my dreams.”

his boyfriend stares at him before he breaks out laughing, covering his smile with his hand. “you’re right...yeah. you’re right,” he wheezes between laughs. jihoon grins, glad that junhui feels a bit better now. “i’m sorry for all of this...it’s just that...i don’t want to lose any of you guys. you’re all special to me, and losing any of you would probably break me.” 

“trust in all of us, junnie, you won’t be abandoned. i promise.” the sun around them is already long gone, and it’s almost pitch black save for the streetlights. 

junhui smiles. “can i have a kiss?”

jihoon stares, dumbfounded. “really?”

“yeah, i think i deserve it.”

“for what?”

“for my honesty.”

the answer’s absurd and makes no sense, but jihoon kisses him anyway, leaving junhui with a loud smack on his lips. junhui hums in content and pulls jihoon down to lay next to him. he grumbles uncomfortably but lays silent in his arms for a few minutes, enjoying the cool breeze of the night. 

“babe,” junhui calls.

“hm?”

“do you wanna marry me when we get older?”

“yes.” 

jihoon should be embarrassed how quickly he answered, but he really doesn’t need to think about it. the answer’s obvious. a no-brainer, even. who wouldn’t want to marry junhui?

shocked, junhui gasps. “really?”

jihoon moves his head to look at junhui with a fake pout. he knows it’s going to break junhui’s heart, and he finds it funny. “why, you don’t wanna marry me?”

junhui’s eyes widen. there it is. “no, it’s not that! it’s just that i didn’t expect you to say yes...”

“say yes that quick?”

“no, say yes at all.”

the younger chuckles at that. “of course i wanna marry you, what else would i do? i was born to be yours.”

“don’t say that, it sounds weird,” junhui groans, covering his face again.

his boyfriend tries to pry his hands away, laughing. “you don’t like it?”

a shrug. “‘m not used to it.”

“yeah? maybe i should do it more often then.”

he can practically feel the heat radiating off of junhui’s cheeks and figures he should stop teasing him now. 

it goes quiet for a few minutes before junhui taps jihoon lightly, making sure he’s not asleep. “when we get married, i want two kids.”

“what? two kids?”

junhui nods. “yeah. and a motorbike. i wanna be a cool dad.”

“you’ll be the coolest dad on earth, junnie, i guarantee it.”

“thanks. oh, and do you wanna have a house here in gangnam or seoul?”

jihoon honestly thinks for a second, as if he’s making a real decision, before laughing. “how about we move to china? shenzhen.”

if jihoon wasn’t laying on his chest, junhui would have fallen off the rooftop with how much he jolts in surprise. “for real?”

“yeah, why not? maybe for a year. we could definitely travel for a bit before we settle down.”

“that sounds nice,” muses junhui. 

“it does, doesn’t it? especially since you must miss china a lot.”

“no, not that.” junhui says, giggling. “i meant getting married to you and...having kids. and potentially living in china with you. i think it sounds really nice.”

jihoon stares into his eyes, his face turning red. “oh yeah?” junhui nods. “well, _i_ think we’re getting ahead of ourselves. we’re only seventeen, you know.”

with a laugh, junhui agrees, throwing his head back onto the shingles. “i love you, jiji,” he whispers, his heart on his sleeve. “i really love you.”

jihoon smiles widely. “i love you, too.”

“babe,” junhui whispers and jihoon hums. “if that’s the case, can i have another kiss?”

jihoon, taken aback, laughs loudly before leaning in.

“hey, losers!”

his head almost smacks against junhui’s with how much he jolts in surprise. with a turn of his head, jihoon's eyes meet soonyoung, who’s waving his arms around wildly across the street. he feels junhui sit up to his side. “what!?” exclaims junhui, pissed that his special moment was crushed.

“come to my house, i bought _just dance_!” soonyoung starts jumping and laughing maniacally. he’s embarrassing himself in front of the whole neighborhood. “come on!”

jihoon turns to junhui, whose eyes are burning with bloodlust. “i changed my mind. maybe we should all go separate ways.” jihoon stifles a laugh, covering his mouth with his hand as junhui stands to his feet. he cups his hands around his mouth, screaming back. “fine! we’ll see you in a second!” 

soonyoung wallops as he makes his way down the street and back into his house. junhui lets himself down from the rooftop before turning to jihoon and holding out his hand to help him down. “coming?” he asks, a wide smile on his face.

“yeah,” jihoon nods, “let’s go.” 

he puts his hand in junhui’s, right where it belongs, and grins along with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading follow me on [insta](https://www.instagram.com/juniacx/) and [twt](https://twitter.com/juniacx) if u want
> 
> ¹: Yonsei University, korean ivy league


End file.
